


Hot dang!

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, British swearing, Coda, F/M, Jemma's POV, Post-Episode: s04e07 Deals With Our Devils, Short, Sneak Peek for 4x08, Sneak Peek related, Swearing, inseparable, prompt: rush, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Basically the same fic as Terms and Conditions but from Jemma's POV (as requested by amazingjemma)Feel free to compare and contrast ;)Also written for Day 7 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Jemma's kinda pissed in this one, so there might be some expletives floating around.

“Agent Fitz, you’ll be joining our team on the ground.”

Adrenaline rushes through Jemma’s body and she feels her cheeks turning red from heat and anger, as she listens to Director Mace.

_If you’re about to say what I think you’re about to say—_

“Agent Simmons, you will be monitoring the situation from the Zephyr,” Mace continues.

She clenches her fists.

 _Oh, you bloody bastard_ , she thinks, when her ears pick up Fitz’s voice.

_Did he just say **no**?_

Her head spins in Fitz’s direction. He’s staring the Director directly in the face.

“Excuse me, Agent Fitz?” Mace mutters confused.

“My expertise is needed on the Zephyr,” Fitz replies.

A smile flashes across Jemma’s face and grows wider when he continues laying out his terms and conditions. “And just to be perfectly clear: If your _next_ suggestion is that Agent Simmons will be joining the team on the ground, then my expertise _will_ be needed on the ground as well.”

Jemma looks over at Mace, who’s squinting his eyes that might spew fire at any moment.

_You didn’t expect that now, did you, you uptight wanker?_

“Could everyone but Agents Fitz and Simmons leave the room for a moment,” Mace orders the rest of the team, clenching his jaw.

Jemma keeps her eyes on Mace, while their friends and colleagues leave the room.

 _You didn’t have the guts to stand up to **me** when I blackmailed you, _ Jemma thinks, a grin lingering on her lips. _You didn’t have the guts to stand up to Nadeer when **she** blackmailed you. Do you **really** think you’re going to fare better taking on Fitzsimmons as a combo? Might want to reboot that miniature brain of yours._

As soon as the door closes behind the other agents, Mace raises his voice. “Agent Fitz—”

“No,” Fitz interrupts him. “You will listen to _me_ now,” he says calmly but coldly, and another wave of adrenaline rushes through Jemma; the good kind this time, the excited kind, sending heat to very different parts of her body.

“I was there when you told everyone that you’d call Simmons to tell her what happened to us,” Fitz continues. “I was _also_ there to overhear your phone call in the nice little conference room on the Zephyr.”

Jemma notices Mace’s eyes darting in her direction like a skittish baby deer.

_Oh, you better **believe** that Fitz already told me all about that, you little shite. _

Jemma looks at Fitz. His confidence is intoxicating.

“Now I don’t intend to reveal your dirty little secrets to the world,” Fitz says. “I’ll leave that for someone else, even though I’d love nothing more than to rip that blood smug grin off your face.”

Jemma doesn’t even try to suppress her chuckle. _You won’t notice it anyways, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch. You’re too busy having your arse dragged over the coals._

“But if you think for a _second_ ,” Fitz continues, “that you can separate Simmons and me again, give your walnut-sized brain another go. It’s not going to happen.”

Jemma looks at Fitz, remembering the promise they had made each other the night before. His blue eyes meet hers and she nods encouragingly.

“Unless _we_ decide otherwise,” Fitz says pointing between himself and Jemma, “we _will_ be working side-by-side. If that’s not acceptable to you then you better start looking for a replacement, because I’ll be out that door faster than you can say _A team that trusts is a team that triumphs_.”

Jemma bites her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Through the corners of her eyes she observes Fitz holding Mace’s stare without a hint of fear or hesitation. The tension in the air is tangible, but her mind isn’t focused on that. It’s distracted by the flutters in her stomach.

“Agent Coulson, would you please return to my office immediately.” Mace’s voice brings Jemma back to reality.

The door opens only moments later, and Coulson peeks his head in, grinning deviously. “Yes, Director?”

“Agents Simmons and Fitz will _both_ be monitoring the situation from the Zephyr,” Mace says, a fake smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

Jemma inhales deeply. _Attaboy!_

“Works for me,” Coulson replies, winking in Fitzsimmons’ direction, and closing the door behind him again.

“That will be all,” Mace says crankily and turns his back on them.

 _Awwww, poor puppy_ , Jemma thinks sarcastically and heads for the door that Fitz is holding open.

Impatiently, she waits until Fitz has closed the door behind him and turns around.

Then she allows the rush of built-up adrenaline to run free, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him eagerly.

“Leopold Fitz,” she says slightly out of breath when she breaks their kiss. Her eyes sparkle mischievously. “ _Hot dang!_ ”


End file.
